


Pain or Pleasure?

by Violettavonviolet



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College Student Peter Parker, Deadpool being Deadpool, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Peter Parker Has a Family, Soulmates, Wade Wilson Feels, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: Peter could always feel the pain of his soulmate, the physical one, mind you. However, that wasn't something particularly special, everyone that had a soulmate could feel their pain, what was special, was the amount of pain.Peter was always in at least a small amount of agony, and it wouldn't stop! Really, who is his soulmate, and what the heck are they doing?





	Pain or Pleasure?

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, this is the next one. It's not that long but there are still two others that are completely done and one that I'm writing right know, so be prepared for the upcoming weeks, if you're lucky I might even post one before the end of the week!   
But I'm extremely busy right know so don't count on that.   
Anyway, I hope you are going to like this, and I'm going to stop talking now...

Ever since he could remember there had been pain, not his own pain, the pain of his soulmate. When he had being younger it was just occasional ache, but with time the pain started to increase. Nowadays it varied in intensity but he always felt at least a bit in the back of his mind.   
Now, Peter had no illusions, he knew the amount of distress he and especially his soulmate endured was not normal. The real pain had started when he was about fifteen shortly after he decided to become Spider-man. At first he hadn’t thought much about it, maybe his soulmate had been in an accident but when the same sort of agonizing pain happened a few times he started to worry. Was his soulmate sick? Still most of the time the amount of discomfort was manageable, he had a pretty high pain tolerance after all.   
However every now and then the pain would spike to a level that was impossible to ignore, so much that his aunt had to excuse him from school on more than one occasion. It changed again, after he had been shot for the first time, which had him realizing that at least a part of the agony he had felt before was because of bullets. His soulmate now seemed to realize that he had a soulmate he shared a connection with. It toned down significantly after that, though it didn’t stop completely. In return, Peter was a bit more careful himself, at least when he was on patrol. Still, Peter wondered, of course he did. What could possibly inflict so much harm on a person? His soulmate either was some kind of boxer, which didn’t explain the occasional bullet, or something a little more on the illegal side. Of course he could be a vigilante as well, but how high were the chances? After a while he had come to accept his fate as the soulmate of a mob boss, illegal weapons dealer, or really anything involving a whole lot of Crime that he would deal with it when he met his other half, really if he did at all.   
He had other things to worry about like his High-school graduation and the scholarship he would, hopefully, gain for college after that. And of course his nighttime activities as spider-man and his secret identity. So really, he just had no time to worry about his potential soulmate in the near future. 

He graduated and earned a scholarship for MIT, which Peter couldn’t have been more thankful for. His aunt could have never afforded MIT, and Peter really didn’t want to be in complete debt coming out of college. The only negative side effect of College was, that he had to stop being Spiderman for at least 2/3 of the year for the next six years, if he was going to grad school as well.   
His College wasn’t even near enough for Peter to just swing back on the weekends if he had had the time, which he absolutely didn’t anyway. 

The only times he thought about his soulmate in College, was at nighttime,   
When he couldn’t sleep, because his soulmate for some reason, always got hurt at night effectively eliminate any chances of sleep for Peter.   
Luckily for Peter, College wasn’t as hard as everyone made him out to believe,   
Or at least it wasn’t all that challenging for him, and he had experience in working on the absolute minimum amount of sleep from his time patrolling as spider-man.   
He could go a few days without sleep but even he had a breaking point, so he made a plan. Throughout the morning and early afternoon he would go to his classes, but afterwards instead of learning or going to the library like a normal student, Peter went straight to bed.   
He would set an alarm for early evening, and then would work through the night and the pain regardless of his completely wrecked sleep cycle. In the morning he would drink about a full bottle of coffee and go to class, prepared to go to sleep right afterwards. It worked surprisingly well especially because Peters librarian liked him and wasn’t bothered too much with giving Peter a key so he could learn after closing hours. He did have to explain why exactly he needed them later, but his librarian had apparently had the sam issues at least somewhat earlier in her life and was very understanding. Also Peter suspected that she had a small crush on him, but if that was what it took to go to the library past midnight?   
He wasn’t going to complain. 

He graduated with flying colors in biochemistry and engineering and even went along to get his Phd and master degree.   
Grad-school was of course harder, but it was still not as hard as he had anticipated.   
His sleeping-cycle got him trough without too many difficulties but he was a little worried about the time after, when he wouldn’t be able to sleep during the day.   
Soon enough, he again graduated and even scored a job at Stark Industries without Tonys input.   
Things were looking good,   
And he soon moved out of his aunts apartment, into his own little suite.   
While he had studied abroad, many other vigilantes appeared around the city, effectively reducing the amount of space he had to cover on his patrol.   
They were a huge help, and he personally got to know each and every one of them.   
Queens crime rate had risen while he was away, but soon went down again after he was seen patrolling a few nights.   
Overall he was quite pleased with his life, up until rumors got around. Rumors that Deadpool was in the city, a mercenary that was incredibly well paid and dangerous. Peter didn’t know why Deadpool decided to come to New York, but it probably wouldn’t end well. 

He had been sitting on one of the many skyscrapers around town, just casually eating his sandwich when he finally met Deadpool himself. The man had just randomly jumped onto the roof from another skyscraper and now sat down at the very edge of the building, right next to Peter.   
“Hi Spidey! Heard you are on patrol again? Found anyone suspicious yet? I’m Wade, Wade Wilson bye the way, but you can call me Deadpool.” “Hello Deadpool, Yes, I indeed have found somebody quite suspicious around here. And I’m looking at him right now.”   
Deadpool’s katana still had a bit of blood dripping from it, and his suit was completely soaked in blood as well. Deadpool seemed to realize that too after a second of him looking around almost comically.   
Suddenly a scream filled the air and Peter got up, he never did have a quiet moment for himself.   
“Hey Wade, it was nice to meet you, but I really gotta go.” He turned and shot a spiderweb to the next building in the general direction of the scream.   
Deadpool didn’t follow him, and for some reason that mad Peter sad. 

Over the course of the next two months or so, Peter would meet Wade a few times, even going as far as eating chimichangas with him on one occasion. Deadpool was weird, there was no denying that, but he was kind f funny too. Peter had started to develop a small crush he tried to ignore, it was just not appropriate for Spider-man to date a mercenary let alone Deadpool.   
But Deadpool was actually kinda sweet towards him, and he killed nobody who didn’t deserve it at least in some way. Of course, that was no excuse for killing somebody, but it was what put Peter at rest about his feelings just a bit.   
He was jus sitting in one of the newer Mexican places eating a taco when Wade entered. Wades leg seemed to be hurt, ironically the exact same spot Peters soulmate was apparently hurt in. It was probably a coincidence and Peter put that thought away almost immediately, as if his luck would allow him to meet his soulmate as Spider-man, even though now that he thought about it, he wished for this to happen. Huh, seemed like his crush was a teensy bit bigger than he had anticipated for. He shook his head a few times, trying to get those thoughts out of his head.   
He was about to stand up to greet Wade when the so called stubbed his toe. He shrieked in surprise and so did Peter. Just as Wades toe had met the edge of the table his toe started to hurt in phantom pain that he recognized as his soulmates.   
No way! He walked over to Wade grabbing him by the arm whilst throwing a few dollars onto the table. He dragged the confused and still whining Deadpool out of the shop and shot a web that brought them both up onto the rooftop of the nearest house.   
He looked around to find anything useful for his plan, and for once he actually had luck.  
He went and got a spare piece of pipe.   
He handed it over to a still uncertain Wade and said:“I have to test something, could you please hit yourself onto the left arm with this, you don’t have to hit hard just a bit.”   
Wade finally saw how serious Peter was being and did it without further comment. Sure enough, Peter could feel the slight discomfort from something hitting against his arm. So he nodded in response of the curious looks of Deadpool, took the pipe again and went behind the entrance to the rooftop. Wade seemed to understand know what this was all about and he didn’t try to follow him. Peter hit himself onto the right knee with just a little more power than he would have needed, “Where did it hurt?”. “Spidey, what do you mean? Are you trying to imply what I think you are implying?” “Wade! Where did it hurt?”   
“Right knee…” Peter was sure without his super hearing he wouldn’t have been able to catch what Wade had whispered. But he did, and he understood what it meant. He stepped around the entrance again, now facing Deadpool.   
Instead of the verbal reply Wade was probably waiting for he just nodded his head a bit and then rose his hands to his mask. 

He slowly started to push it up and he could hear Wades protesting but he simply didn’t care, he wouldn’t have secrets from his soulmate. He was finally finished with pulling up his mask and he threw it carelessly away. His complete attention was focused on Wade, his soulmate. He stepped closer to him and that was the first time he realized how big Deadpool actually was. He was at the very least half a foot if not a whole foot bigger than him. Something like that was easy to forget when he was Spider-man, but now, now he wasn’t Spider-man, he was Peter Parker, a dude that just found his soulmate. To his surprise, Wade started to pull up his mask as well, and while Peter protested slightly his want to see his soulmate was bigger. And his soulmate was beautiful, he was scarred, but that wasn’t something that Peter thought of as disgustingly. But his eyes, his eyes were the thing that Peter finally fully convinced him of his soulmate.   
They were incredibly blue, breathtakingly though. 

Wade seemed to think of his silence as a rejection as he began to back away, but Peter quickly closed the distance between them and leaned upwards to catch Wades lips with his own, who at the beginning still seemed unsure but soon began to actively kiss back, ending in what could not be described as anything other then a heated make out session right there on the rooftop. They only stopped because Peter started to need air desperately.   
Wade looked amazed, he had clearly not thought of this as a possible outcome of this situation.   
At Wades intense stare Peter blushed and then noticed that he should probably introduce himself too. “Errr, I’m Peter?”   
“Hey cutie, I’m Wade, but I guess you know that already, do you?”   
Peter just nodded and looked off the edge of the building to the magnificent skyline of nighttime New York, mentally already preparing for all the trouble this would cause in the future.   
There was a content silence, until it was suddenly disturbed by a scream about two blocks north. Peter looked at wade and said,“I need to go, wanna come with me?”   
Wade looked entirely to cute when startled, Peter decided.   
He grabbed his mask and saw Wade doing the same. He shot a web to the nearest skyscraper and didn’t look back, trusting Wade to follow him.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again, how did you like it?   
I struggled with writing Deadpool and I'm not entirely content with the outcome of this but I hope you could enjoy it anyway.  
Please leave a kudos or a comment, I love those!!!  
Bye


End file.
